


If You Ever Want To Be In Love (a 100 word story)

by dldwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldwrites/pseuds/dldwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry act upon their feelings. (sequel to Trouble Sleeping)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Ever Want To Be In Love (a 100 word story)

I should’ve just kept my mouth shut. 

Barry wrings his hands, getting up off the couch. He’d been watching TV all night, something he rarely did, to push aside thoughts of his own stupidity. Now, hunger led him to the kitchen for a snack. He was opening a bag of Doritos when his doorbell rang. 

No one had ever come to see him this late. He opened the door, cautiously. His heartbeat quickened when he saw her. 

“Barry, is there a chance that you still love me like before?” Iris asks. 

“I never stopped,” he answers, his lips finding hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out Trouble Sleeping, everybody. I appreciate the kudos and comments. I promise to try and post something else soon. I've tried to pack a lot of emotion in these 100 word stories. I will be sure to write something longer next time. It's just so much fun to try and make something good out of so little. Until then, enjoy this and give the song by James Bay that inspired the title a listen. I really love it. :)


End file.
